


Bonds

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keithtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Starting off with day three, Bonds. Keith spends some quality time with red.





	Bonds

They were all meditating. Focusing on the bonds with their lions. Keith could hear how the others were fairing: The grumbling from Pidge as she complained that she could be finishing up the transponder disrupter for the rebels, Hunk commenting on what he plans to make for dinner tonight, though Keith thinks that it’s more him talking to his lion, and Lance talking incessantly in Spanish about who knows what. But the most telling was the silence form Shiro who already had such a strong connection with Black. Annoyance filled Keith with all the chatter as he yanked off his helmet and threw it across the cockpit.

“It’s no use trying to bond with you with all that chatter going on.” he spoke aloud.

A sudden warmth spread through him, almost like a laugh.

“I wonder?” Keith said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and just relaxed as he closed his eyes.

He started talking about things. About the other paladins. About his Father. About His adoption with the Shirogane’s and the ‘adventure’ he would drag Shiro on as a kid. All the while a sense of flames tickled him and warmth enveloped him. As he talked he felt the warmth of Red seep into him and it felt so comforting. He didn’t realize it but was soon nodding off. That is, till he opened his eyes into a fiery red galaxy. He looked down and saw the exact same thing that was above him and to his left and right, red nothing.

Keith stomped his foot curious as to how he was standing on nothing. Though a light chuffing sound was heard on his right. There before him stood a fire red lioness with kind eyes. She blinked at him and slowly approached him.

“Red?” he barely whispered.

The lioness rubbed her head against his side and suddenly pounced up onto his shoulders; pushing him onto the nonexistent floor.

“Red!” he shouted as she knocked him over. She adjusted herself as she laid on top of him. Her body covering his at an angle with both her paws on either side of his head. She leaned down and huffed in his hair, ‘Yes, my cub?’ she seemed to say into his mind. She sounded like an endearing mother.

Keith looked up at her, “What is this place?”

‘It is my astral plain, or my conscious in a way. It is where I reside when I am not in a battle, and were I can meet with my paladin at any time. All the others are capable of this as well with their own paladins.’

“Wow, would we ever be able to communicate with each other like this?” he asked. Already seeing the benefits to this in a battle and if someone was captured.

‘Not until all of you cubs have managed to master your individual bonds with your own lions.’

“Then that means never, seeing how only Shiro has any real connection with his.”

She nudges Keith’s head a little forcefully, as if a whack on the head, ‘Nonsense. All of you have already formed some degree of a bond in your own way. You especially, my cub.’

Keith’s eyes furrowed in confusion, “Why do you call me that? A cub?”

Red huffed in endearment, ‘Because that is what you are.’

“I’m not a child, not any more. The war made certain of that”, He said a tad forlorn.

The lion let out a deep rumble as she nuzzled him. ‘My cub you will always be a cub to me, I am eons older than you.’

It was Keith’s turn to huff in annoyance.

She began licking his hair and to his surprise it actually felt kinda nice, paired with the warmth of Red and the soothing purring. ‘Now sleep my cub you deserve it.’

 

“_-eith”

“Keith”

“KEITH”

Keith opened his eyes at his name being shouted. Looking around he saw it was coming from his helmet. Quickly putting it back on, he called in. “Yeah?”

“It’s been over 5 hours since we started meditating, dinner is ready.” Pidge told him.

“Did you fall asleep or something mullet?” Lance added.

“Oh, and no.” Keith said with a small smile. “Just spent some time talking with Red.”

“AW” Lance whined. “So I’m not the only one that was actually talking with their lion! Though I’m sure I still have the stronger connection than any of you!” he exclaims.

“Just keep telling yourself that Lance” Keith tell Lance with a smile as he walks out to join his team. The sound of purring filled him mind as a warm and gentle caress touched his skin as he left. He knew he had a strong bond with red despite what Lance may try to claim.


End file.
